


Book One: Changing Fate

by oboewankenobi



Series: Avatar the Last Airbender [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Bisexual Female Character, Changing Fate, Discovering yourself, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Firebending & Firebenders, Mention of Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Trauma, Waterbending & Waterbenders, but probably will change, trying to keep with canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oboewankenobi/pseuds/oboewankenobi
Summary: Before Kimiko was born her fate was decided for her. When Zuko was born it was due to fate being kind. Their love goes against the fate that was determined for them, but how do you change the something that is already set?





	1. Chapter 1

_**Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. 100 years have past and the fire nation is close to victory.** _

* * *

Chief Arnook looked over the bridge at the vast ocean before him. Closing his eyes, he felt the wind blow against him.  Arnook should be happy. His troops were able to defeat a fire nation attack. But it seemed with each attack, they barely won. This battle was almost a defeat. The Water Nation lost more people in this fight than they had anyone. He was tired of burying people. He was tired of watching men die in front of him.

How much longer could they do this?

Where was the avatar when they needed him?

The avatar was dead. Everyone knew that. The rumors of the Air Nomad Genocide had been true, which led to the Water Tribe and Earth Nation to declare war on the Fire Nation. Sadly, the war is almost over, but it looks like the Fire Nation is going to win. This last battle had confirmed this fear. That is why he and his counsel had created this plan. A plan that would hopefully stop the fire nation attacks. But would take something from him. Something he had wanted his whole life. 

Arnook opened his eyes and took a deep breath.  Hopefully, his plan would work. "CHIEF! COME QUICKLY! YOUR WIFE HAS GONE INTO LABOR!" Chief Arnook turned from the ocean and followed. He had been so nervous about this day. His first child was to be born, during a war no less. Chief Arnook had also been dreading this day too.

He got to their room and ran by his wife's side. "I thought you wouldn't get here on time." his wife said jokingly. He smiled, noticing his wife was in horrid pain and sweat dripping down her face. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." he said with a soft smile. Chief Arnook loved his wife with all his heart, which is why this plan was destroying him inside. 

After hours of delivery, his wife finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was small and chubby. Arnook stared at her brown hair that curled on the top of her head. "She is beautiful", he whispered. "Yes, she is. Are you sure we should do this?" his wife asked, not taking her eyes off their daughter. "For her safety, yes. The war is drawing to its end and it isn't in our favor."

Chief Arnook hated the look on his wife's face. They had wanted a baby for so long. His wife and he had prayed to the spirits for one. Now they finally had a beautiful baby girl. But they couldn't keep her. They were sending her away to keep her safe. That is what his wife thought at least. If Arnook told her the real plan, she would have never agreed. This needed to be done. 

Their friend Azumi walked into the room. "I am ready Chief." Chief Arnook nodded at her then looked at his wife. She was holding the baby close to her. "Can we name her at least?" his wife asked. The chief kissed her forehead that was still damp with sweat. Leaning over, he grabbed a rag to wipe her forehead. "Yes." he whispered. "I was thinking Kimiko, after your mother."

He smiled at his wife, "I love that name."

He looked at his wife and then at Kimiko, knowing that this will be the only time he will see them together. Chief Arnook tried to memorize this scene. "Okay, I am ready." She kissed Kimiko's head and handed her to him. Arnook held her close and kissed her head. He held back the tears as walked to Azumi.

"We love you so much. One day we will meet again. I promise you this little one." he whispered. 

Kimiko yawned and then smiled. Chief Arnook could feel his heart breaking in his chest. He didn't want to do this. He wanted to turn around and give Kimiko back to his wife. But, he was tired of losing lives. By doing this he will keep his people save and his daughter. 

Looking up, tears were falling down his face. 

"Please take care of her." he whispered as he handed his newborn daughter to Azumi. "I will. I'll send you word once I get there." Azumi said as she took the baby. Chief Arnook nodded at her. Azumi's eyes grew big as the little girl was placed in her arms. Azumi never realized how small babies were. Something inside her she was telling her to protect this child with her whole body.

"It is time to go." a guard said. Azumi and Arnook gave him a nod. 

"Please keep her safe." He watched as Azumi turn around and walk away. Chief Arnook walked back to his wife and held her close as they cried for their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've always wanted to write an atla fanfiction. I had this one, but took it down but now I am revamping it! I know this chapter is short, but it will probably be the only short one. So just bare with me. 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> My tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

_**Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and he still hasn't returned.** _

* * *

After leaving the Chief and his wife Azumi went to her house. Setting Kimiko down on her bed she walked around and gathered the last of her bags. This was going to be a long journey and she didn't know when or if she would return. Azumi hummed as she gathered her belongings. A part of her was excited to finally leave the Northern Tribe.

As a kid, her and Arnook would sit at the gate and watch the ocean. They would talk about traveling the world. Discovering small villages, going to Ba Sing Se, seeing their sister tribe. They would get married at the cave of lovers. 

Azumi giggled to herself. "Such childish dreams." she whispered to herself. 

Arnook and her both knew that they could never do those things. He was destined to be chief and her the healing teacher. Arnook was destined to marry someone else while Azumi watched from the side. 

They could never leave the tribe. Destiny was an awful thing. It is funny how it is decided before we leave the womb. Azumi glanced at the small baby on her bed.

At first, Azumi didn't want to take their baby. She knew that they were being worried over nothing. The fire nations attacks were never successful and eventually, they would stop attacking them. Yes, they had come through this time, but they were able to stop them with only a few casualties. The tribe now knew of their weak points and were making it better. 

There was no way that Kimiko would be in danger. Right? 

She remembers the day that Arnook came to visit her. He told her this stupid plan to take his daughter to the Earth Kingdom and keep her hidden. It made her question a lot of what they had been told about the war and their safety. 

_"Azumi! I beg you! Please take our child. There have been rumors of the fire nation wanting to wipe out water benders." Arnook got on his knees and begged. She hated this plan. How could he send his daughter away? She wasn't even here. "You know my answer Arnook." she said looking at her friend. "Azumi please. It will keep our daughter safe. I trust you. I have always trusted you." Arnook said looking at her. Letting out a sigh, Azumi pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't see her lifelong friend in this much pain. "Fine. I'll go through with this plan. Now get up, no one wants to see the chief his way."_

A small smile came on her face as she put her shirt in the bag. God, her friend knew how to play her. She still had feelings for that man even after all these years. A small cry drew her out of her thoughts. Azumi walked over and picked up the small baby. She will never get over how small a baby could be. Yes, she had delivered a few in her time, but she never held them.

The brown-haired baby cried in her arms. Even though this wasn't her baby she would do anything to protect it. "Sh. I know it is scary, but I will protect you." Azumi whispered. 

Kimiko continued to cry. Azumi didn't know what do to. She had never had a child of her own. All the children in the tribe would run from her too. Arnook siad it was her face. She had this mean look that never seemed to go away. Closing her eyes, she remembered what her mother told her all those years ago; that a song can soothe the soul. 

Azumi rocked Kimiko as she began to sing, " _Winter, spring, summer, and fall. Four seasons, four loves, four seasons for love._ "

The little baby in her arms slowly stopped crying and fell back asleep. Maybe parenting wasn't so bad after all Azumi thought. She sat Kimiko back down and finished her packing without any more interruptions. 

Once, she was finished, Azumi wrapped Kimiko into a chest wrap. She grabbed her bags and walked to the docks. Giving her room one final look, Azumi felt tears in her eyes. Yes, she wanted to leave, but never like this. Kimiko nuzzled against her chest. Azumi looked down at this little baby, who before she was born had her fate decided.

 

Closing the door the guards came to greet her. "Are you ready to go Ms. Azumi?" the guard asked. She smiled and nodded her head.

The walk to the boat was long. Azumi was wondering if she was even making the right decision. Could she even protect this baby? What if she began to ask questions? Azumi couldn't answer them. It would devastate anyone to know that their family sent them away, even if it meant their safety. 

Maybe Kimiko and Azumi would become a family. Just the two of them. If she was a bender, she could teach her various things. Azumi looked at the small little life on her chest. The baby yawned and began sucking her thumb. Maybe, things would be so bad Azumi thought as she bored the boat. She got onto the top deck and watched as the Northern Water Tribe slowly disappeared.

Kimiko started to cry again. Azumi took the baby out of the wrap and began rocking her. "I know. I am going to miss it too."

* * *

"Miss Azumi." a soldier came up to her. "Yes?" She sat Kimiko in her crib. "At the last dock there was rumors of Fire Nation ships in the area. What would you like to do?" The last thing Azumi wanted was to get caught. They have been able to avoid them for the last few month. These last few months had been crazy with trying to outrun the fire nation. They were so close to their goal, but it seemed to be getting harder with each stop. 

"Do we still have some of the fire bending armor?" The soldier nodded. "Have a few members of the crew keep them on standby just in case we get stopped by a crew." "What if they ask us to fire bend?"

Azumi closed her eyes. It had come to their attention that the Fire Nation was burning those who bend. For earth benders, it was their feet. For water benders, it was their hands. Azumi looked down at her hands. What would her life be like if she couldn't bend? Making a fist she looked at the soldiers. "If they are a small ship then we fight."

"What if they are bigger?"

That was Azumi's biggest fear. "I don't know. Lets just try to avoid them at all cost."

Kimiko began to cry. Azumi walked over and picked her up. "Shh, its okay. I'll keep you safe." Azumi held her close.

Azumi kissed the top of her head. Over these past few months, she has come to love Kimiko as her own. She was going to make sure that nothing happened to her. Azumi pulled the chubby baby away and studied her. Kimiko looked more and more like her father with each passing day. Every time they stopped Azumi sent Arnook a letter and a drawing of Kimiko. She never knew if they made it to him.

* * *

"Miss Azumi, we've boarded the docks. This is the last stop before we get to the Earth village." Azumi picked up Kimiko and put her in the back wrap. "Looks like our journey is almost over." she said smiling at Kimiko. Kimiko gave her a small giggle. "I know! I'm excited too!" she giggled. 

She walked off the ship and looked at her list of items that they needed. "Looks like it is just food." she whispered. "Why hello miss." Azumi looked up and saw a man standing in front of her. His brown hair was in a bun and he was wearing a red uniform. Azumi knew he was a fire nation soldier. She looked at his amber eyes which was filled with determination. "Why hello." she said smiling.

She didn't want to hang around him long, he was giving her an uneasy feeling. By the looks of his uniform, he was probably an upper level. A general maybe. Azumi needed to be careful around him. They were so close to their destination. 

"My name is Zhao. What is your name?" he said smiling at her. "Chio and this little one behind me is Momoko." Kimiko giggled as she looked at Zhao. 

"That is a pretty name. So what brings you to this island?" he asked. His eyes never leaving Kimiko. 

"I am here to pick up supplies. I am on my way back to the Earth Kingdom."

Zhao raised his eyebrow. "Do you need help?" Azumi wanted to get away, but knew if she tried she would raise his suspensions. "I would love that!" she exclaimed handing him the list. Zhao's eyes grew big. Azumi could tell that this man had never done anything in his life. Composing himself, Zhao turned his back to her. "The fish market is right this way." he said. Azumi followed him making sure to keep her distance.

"What part of the Earth Kingdom are you going to?", Zhao asked as they walked to the fish stand. "I live on the outskirts of the city." Zhao glanced at her then paid for the fish. "You don't have to do that!" Azumi said. "Consider it a gift." They walked in silence as they gathered the rest of her items.

* * *

"This is my ship." Azumi said. She took her items from Zhao. "Thank you again for your help. It would of taken me even longer." Azumi said with a smile. Kimiko gave a giggle as to agree. "You are welcome Chio. Take care. Bye Momoko." he said waving at Kimiko. Azumi could feel Kimiko reach toward him. It was almost like she was trying to wave. 

When Azumi got on the boat she knew something was wrong. She sat her items down and began searching the ship. There was no one here.

Azumi continued to search the boat. The more she searched the more her nerves became undone. Something in her mind was telling her to run. To get off this boat. As she continued her search, she saw that everything had been packed or removed from the boat. "Where is everyone? Why is the boat empty?" Azumi whispered to herself. Kimiko gave a little burp. Almost like she was trying to answer.

Azumi entered their quarters. It was completely destroyed. Everything was overturned. Papers scattered. Someone had been here looking for something and she believed they found it. 

Azumi turned around and began to run. When she got on the deck there was Zhao with more soldiers. "Why hello again Miss, what was it? Oh Azumi and hello baby Kimiko, princess of the Northern Water Tribe."

Azumi backed up and looked around. "What do you plan on doing to us?" Zhao walked back and forth, not taking his eyes off of them. "I first have to ask can you bend?" Azumi felt insulted by this. She was the best bender in the tribe, but she knew her answer would cost her her life. "I was, but then I got sick and could never bend correctly again." Zhao laughed. "That must truly be awful. Being a bender means that you have a power over people. A very raw power." Zhao said making a fist.

Azumi did not like this man. There was something in him that screamed evil. 

He turned to her, "But since you are no threat I think I will just take you as my prisoner." "What about the baby?" Azumi wrapped one arm behind her back and touched Kimiko's leg.

"We'll let you keep her since she is no threat to us. Her parents gave her away so I guess she won't be a princess anymore. Take them to my ship." Zhao said and walked off the boat. The soldiers surrounded Azumi. She could take them, but she would be putting Kimiko at risk. Mentally slapping herself, Azumi wished that she had practiced bending with Kimiko on her back.

Giving up Azumi stuck out her hands. The guards put cuffs on her. She walked with them. All she could think about is how she let Kimiko down. They were caught and something horrible was going to happen to them. She had failed her daughter. 

Kimiko let out a small giggle. Glancing back, Azumi's heart swelled. Kimiko was still safe. They hadn't harmed her yet. She was going to make sure of that. Azumi won't let them hurt Kimiko, even if it costs her her life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. 100 years have past and Chief Arnook's plan failed.** _

* * *

Azumi could not believe she got caught. How did he see right through her! She made sure that the boat looked normal and that she used her fake name everywhere she went. Closing her eyes, Azumi tried to think where she went wrong. She sat there and wracked her mind for a long time. No matter how much she thought about it there was just no way that they shouldn't have been caught. She did everything that she was told to do.

Something though that confused her was that Zhao knew their names. There was no news of the birth of the Water Tribe Princess so how did Zhao know of Kimiko? Where there spies in the Northern Tribe? There couldn't be. They counsel made sure of it. 

Getting more and more frustrated Azumi kicked the air. Azumi looked up at the ceiling of her cell. She didn't know how many days they had been on this boat. All she knew that she was fed twice a day at random times. It was becoming taxing on her and Kimiko. With no place for a baby to sleep, Azumi had to make sure that Kimiko was between her and the wall at all times. It didn't help that she was trying to crawl now. Azumi could barely sleep because the fear of her falling off the bed was too strong. 

Also, she worried that Kimiko wasn't getting the food she needed. The crew here really didn't have food supplies for a baby. Azumi would mash up her food and give Kimiko her water. There were a few meals that she would skip so Kimiko could eat. 

Azumi wonder if this what it was like to be a mother? 

Looking down at Kimiko, Azumi couldn't help but smile. The little girl was giggling as she tried to put her fist in her mouth. Her bright blue eyes looked at Azumi and she giggled even louder. "You are just the happiest baby aren't you." she said tickling her stomach. Kimiko kicked and laughed. "The mommy monster is going to get you." she said.

Her eyes grew big at the realization. She had just called herself mommy. Azumi wanted to feel bad about saying it. She wasn't Kimiko's mother. But, Azumi love Kimiko as a mother. She wanted to raise her right. Teach her things that she wouldn't have been able to learn at the tribe. Make her know that no matter what, she is loved and cared for. But most importantly, to always be herself even when asked not too. 

Azumi heard Zhao above them. She sat Kimiko on some cloth and stood on the bed.

"We will be approaching the Fire Nation by night fall."

"Wonderful. Have you notified them that we have captured two prisioners?" Zhao asked. "Yes sir! Lord Azulon wanted to speak to you once we got back." Azumi heard Zhao chuckled. "Maybe he might rank me up to High Admiral." They continued their conversation as they walked away.

Azumi got off the bed and picked up Kimiko. "We're almost there. I am sorry I have failed you Kimiko." She held her close. Kimiko looked at Azumi, who began to weep. Kimiko reached her chubby hand out and touched Azumi face. Azumi couldn't help but smile. She wasn't able to have children and it never bothered her. Instead, Azumi devoted her time to water healing and when no one was around she learned to fight using her water bending. It was against Northern Tribe law for women to learn the fighting style of water bending, but Arnook allowed her to learn. Azumi thinks it was because he still loved her in his own way.

She never knew though, how much she wanted a child until this journey. In a way though, Kimiko had become her baby. "I'll keep you safe until my dying breath Kimiko." Azmui said. She kissed Kimiko's forehead. They laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

"Get up!" Someone was banging on the cell. Azumi woke up to see Zhao standing with the cell door open. "We are here. We will need to cuff you." He held up hand cuffs. Azumi slowly stood up. "Can I at least put the baby in its wrap?" Zhao shook his head yes. "You have a minute." Azumi picked up the wrap. Her nerves were on edge. They were about to see Fire Lord Azulon. Would he sentence them to death? 

"Hurry up." Zhao shouted. She quickly put it on her body and then put Kimiko in it. Afterwards, she stuck out her hands.

Zhao was taken back by this. "I would of thought you would of put up a fight. I like this more though." He put the cuffs on her. Soldiers surrounded Azumi and Kimiko. "Move prisoner!",one commanded and pushed her. Azumi walked down the corridor, her heart racing a thousand miles an hour. 

* * *

Once they got off the ship they had put a blindfold over Azumi's head. She guessed that wherever they were taking her they didn't want her to know. Which was interesting. Azumi had no place to run. She was in the Fire Nation. If she tried, she would be killed on sight and that is something she didn't want.

She tried to listen to the voice around her, but she couldn't concentrate. She was scared of what was going to happen. After what seemed like forever, they stopped and it became quiet.

"Lord Azulon will see you now." a voice boomed.

Azumi couldn't move. They had brought them to Lord Azulon. Someone pushed her, causing Kimiko to cry. Azumi snapped out of her trance. She needed to protect Kimiko at all cost.

She heard the doors open and their footsteps echo in a large room. When entering, Azumi couldn't help but notice how hot it was in this room. It was like there was fire surrounding them.

"Lord Azulon." Zhao said. The room became extremely quiet. Azumi could hear her own heart beating. They were in the presence of the Fire Lord. This could lead to a very dangerous path if Azumi wasn't careful. "Rise Vice Admiral Zhao." Lord Azulon said. His voice was loud and deep. You could hear the seriousness of war behind it. His voice alone sent shivers down Azumi's spin.

"What brings you here?" Zhao cleared his throat. Azumi raised her eyebrow. Hadn't they already told the Fire Lord that they had captured them? Or did the Fire Lord not care enough and just dismissed it? "As you read in my letters I have captured the Northern Water Tribes princess and her caretaker." They removed the blindfold from Azumi's face.

At first, she was blinded by the light. Once she was able to regain her sight, she looked up. Lord Azulon sat on what appeared to be a canopy throne. On the surrounding walls were people watching and whispering. You couldn't see their faces. It was like they were whispering shadows. Behind all of them, fire was burning. It made Lord Azulon look powerful for his age. His hair was long and white. He stared down at Azumi with eyes that could kill.

"So you captured a baby and a woman?" Lord Azulon said, his voice mocking Zhao. This took Zhao off guard, but then he regained his composer quickly. Azumi wanted to laugh, but she held her tongue. It seemed like Zhao was not as highly regarded as he made himself seem.  "Yes, but if they Northern Chief sent his daughter away then it means that he is afraid. It means they are growing weak."

Azumi glanced at Zhao. The Northern Tribe wasn't growing weak instead, they were getting even stronger. The gate had more reinforcements than anything in the past 100 years. Their soldiers trained every day and were learning new things. They had cracked down on areas that people could break through. There just was no way that they were growing weak. 

Then it hit Azumi. They were luring the Fire Nation into a false sense. 

Azumi began to think. The route they had taken slowly got more and more populated with Fire Nation soldiers and each stop there had been higher ranking officers. Azumi had noticed that their crew was growing smaller, but she thought it was all in her head. Now that she has thought about it, they were growing smaller. They started out with twenty and there only seemed to be a handful at their last stop. That would have made it easy for those to escape when Zhao came for them.

A panic began to fall over her as the pieces slowly began to fall into place. They had sent their first born daughter to get caught! They didn't want to keep her safe, they wanted the Fire Nation to think that the Northern Water Tribe was becoming weak. That is why there was no one on the ship the day they got caught. They sold her out!

But, why would Arnook lie to her?

Why would he send his daughter to get caught? 

What did he have to gain from this?

Did his wife fully know of this plan? Because there would be no way that Azumi would send her baby into enemy territory. 

Arnook played her. He knew she still had feelings for him and would do anything to help him. Why did Azumi listen to him?

Azumi couldn't breath. She went along with this plan without even asking what it was truly about. She agreed to it because her and Arnook had been friends since they were little. They had trusted each other. She thought she was saving Kimiko, but in all reality, she was leading her to her death.

She looked up at Lord Azulon, who was looking at her. His ember eyes were burning daggers into her. It was like they were searching for something, but they knew Azumi didn't have the answers.

"How do we know that this is their daughter? I want to believe it is and that they are growing weak, but the last time we attacked them they nearly killed all our men." Lord Azulon said. "We were given word by a few of our spies that they princess had been born and they were traveling to the Earth Kingdom." Zhao said. Azumi knew that was a lie. The spies they had were in captivity. It was her crew members that gave her up. It was her own tribe. 

"We shall send a spy up there to check it out. In the mean time," Lord Azulon stood up and walked to Zhao, "I am sending you to the Earth Kingdom to take down some vessels. If you succeed you will be promoted to high admiral." Zhao got down on one knee. "Thank you, Lord Azulon."

Lord Azulon walked in front of Azumi. She kept eye contact with him. Azumi needed to appear like she was tough. Maybe then he would spare their lives. Send her to a camp and take Kimiko to a family in the Fire Nation. 

They stood in silence for what felt like forever. Finally, she spoke, "Are you going to kill us?" Lord Azulon ponder the question. Azumi could see the debate happening behind his eyes. She didn't want to die. Azumi enjoyed living, but now with Kimiko she treasured it.  She wanted to watch her daughter grow up and become an amazing woman.

Azulon glanced at Kimiko, whose was looking at him. When their eyes met, Kimiko let out a small giggle and reached her hand out to him. The Fire Lord looked taken back by this. He slowly stuck out his hand. Kimiko wrapped her small hand around one of his fingers. Everyone in the room let out a small gasp. It was amazing to watch as Azulon's face soften.

"No. We can use you two as a bargaining tool if worse comes to worse." He looked at Kimiko. She kept looking at Lord Azulon and mumbling random noises. Azumi wanted to laugh because Kimiko was trying to talk with him. Kimiko was probably introducing herself and Azumi. She might also be telling him how she loves bath time and cuddles. But, she could just be spouting nonsense for all Azumi knew.

She looked up from Kimiko and stared at Azulon. Azumi noticed even his eyes soften for a minute then he went back to being serious. "Zhao, does she bend?"

"No sir. She said she isn't able to bend." He looked at Azumi. "You two shall be my personal servants."

Lord Azulon turned his back to Azumi. She finally let herself relax. Kimiko looked up at her. She looked confused. Kimiko was probably wondering why he walked away. "Take her to the servants quarters and give her the big room since she has a child. Be at my room before dawn to help me." he said as he ascended the steps to his thrown. 

Before he sat down, he turned to look at Azumi, "Be grateful I am letting you live."

The guards and Azumi turned around. As she left the chamber she let a tear fall down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all liking this so far? I'm just curious lol. 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> My tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

_**Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. 100 years have past and Lord Azulon has the Northern Water Tribe Princess.** _

* * *

Azumi was up even before the guards came to get her. The night before the ladies who lived there taught her how to look and how to speak when working under Lord Azulon. They had told her that one wrong mistake could send her to the slums. One lady had warned her that Azulon was a very strict man. He liked things a certain way and if you didn't do it he would make your life miserable. 

"Are you ready?" the guard asked. Azumi gave the guard a nod as she stood up. 

Kimiko giggled at the guard from her wrap. The ladies had told her that it would be best if she wear Kimiko on her back. That way she wouldn't get in the way of doing her chores. The only downside was that Kimiko was in the grabbing stage. She tugged on Azumi's hair at random and spirits, she had a grip.

Which is why she had her long, brown hair braided and put into a bun. Azumi looked down at her long red dress as she followed the guards. The dress was baggy, she almost fell as she walked with the guards to Lord Azulon's room. They also told Azumi to keep your head down unless spoken to. It was a sign of disrespect if you looked at someone. 

They stopped in front of these two beautiful doors. The Fire Nation crest was in the center. "You may enter." another guard said opening the door. 

When she entered Azulon was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking out his window. He looked his age in this moment. The daylight accented his wrinkles and made his white hair shine. Azumi thought that he also looked at peace. When he saw her, Azulon he recollected himself and stood up. "When entering my quarters you must kneel until I say stand, but I will let this slip today." He walked over to his dresser and sat down. He looked at Azumi through the mirror. "The first thing you will do every morning is brush my hair and fix it."

Azumi walked over to Lord Azulon and picked up the brush. She concentrated on the brush strokes. Kimko was squirming on her back. Her daughter wasn't use to being in the wrap for long periods of time. She was getting restless, but Azumi had to keep her in it.

"What is her name?" Lord Azulon asked pointing at Kimiko. "Kimiko." He looked at her and whispered, "Kimiko." Azumi raised her eyebrow. She went back to brushing.

"Could I hold her?" Azumi dropped the brush. She would have never thought he would ask this. "Is something wrong?" Azulon asked glancing at her. "N...no Fire Lord." Azumi said. "Could I hold her?" he asked again. Azumi took the wrap off and picked up Kimiko. She has never let anyone else hold her, but she didn't want to upset Lord Azulon since he let them live.

Lord Azulon's posture went soft as he sat Kimiko in his lap. He looked like a kind grandfather. Kimiko reached up and pulled on his beard. Azumi's eyes got big. Lord Azulon just laughed. "You are a bad one." he said and poked Kimiko's stomach. She giggled and clapped. Azumi felt her whole body relaxed. Bending over, she grabbed the brush. 

Kimiko giggled as Azulon kept talking to her.

Azumi finished brushing his hair. She fixed it into a queue and put his fire crown over it. Examing her work, she realized it was a little messy. Azumi sighed. She was up all night practicing it.

Azulon stood up and handed Kimiko back to Azumi. "For the rest of the day, you will follow me around and do whatever I ask." Azumi shook her head then put Kimiko in the wrap. "You do not have to help me get dressed. The royal dresser does that. You will wait outside though." he said motioning toward the door. Azumi nodded as she held Kimiko. 

* * *

She went outside as he changed. Azumi readjusted Kimiko to where she was back in her wrap. She was making random noises at the guard beside the door. Azumi giggled at her blue-eyed little girl. They had so far survived the day. But it was just the morning. Sighing, Azumi stuck her finger out at Kimiko. She wrapped her hand around Azumi's finger. Pulling it to her lips, she gave her small hand a kiss. 

The doors open and Azumi straightened up. Kimiko didn't like the sudden movement and let out a small whine. Once he came out he leaned over and whispered, "When you are in my room you may call me Azulon." He straightened up and walked away. Azumi followed him, confused about why he was acting this way.

* * *

It has been three months since Azumi and Kimiko were captured by Zhao. Kimiko held Azumi hand as they walked to Lord Azulon's room. She was sitting up now and even speaking a few words, but that isn't why Azumi is nervous today.

Last night her and Kimiko were out in the servant's pond, she was letting her feet soak after a day of walking. Azumi had Kimiko in her lap as she looked at her reflection in the water. She loved looking at her reflection in the water. But Azumi had set her down while she grabbed their towl. When she turned around she saw Kimiko bending water, yelling "Ma-ma!".

Azumi dropped the towels and picked up Kimiko. She was afraid that this would happen. She looked around but didn't see a guard. "That was cool Kimi, but you shouldn't do that okay. It is a big no no." She looked at Kimiko. Kimiko frowned, she probably loved being able to move the water, but she didn't want her mom to be upset. "Ma." She said and hugged her neck. The last time they found a servant that was a bender they burned their hands to where they couldn't.

Azumi was shaken awake this morning by one of the servants saying that the Fire Lord was not happy with Azumi. She knew a guard saw them last night. That or someone else saw an reported it to the Fire Lord.

She looked down at Kimiko. She was sucking on her thumb and looking around. There was no way that they would burn a baby's hands. That is just cruel. So very cruel.

The doors to Azulon's chambers opened. As she walked into the Fire Lord's chamber her muscles became tight. "Good morning Fire Lord Azulon." she said getting down on one knee. Azulon rose from his bench by his dresser. "It was brought to my attention that Kimiko was bending last night."

Azumi's eyes grew big. She held Kimiko close to her. He was not going to hurt her daughter. Even it meant she had to attack the Fire Lord. Azulon will not burn Kimiko's hands.

Azulon walked over to them and looked down. "You know the punishment for bender who don't bend fire." Azumi kept her head down. "Please do not burn her hands! She is only a little girl!" Azumi pleaded. "Rise girl." Azulon demanded. Azumi felt her whole body shake as she rose. Azulon's eyes were studying Kimiko. She held her daughter closer to her.

"Let me see her." Azulon said holding out his arms.

"No." Azumi said.  Azulon picked up Kimiko.

Azulon's eyes grew. What she had done was a punishable offense, but this was her daughter. This was her life. "Azumi." he said with a stern voice. "Please don't." she begged with tears falling down her cheek. 

Kimiko looked at Azumi, then at Azulon. Reaching out toward him she said, "Ga-pa"

Azumi looked up in shock. Kimiko never said anything toward Azulon, she always kept quiet and would play games with him. He looked at Kimiko. All of his power vanished. "Grandpa?" he responded. "GA-PA!" Kimiko shouted in Azumi's arms. If this wasn't a serious moment, Azumi would laugh at her daughter's outburst. Looking up at Azulon, Azumi was surprised at the sight before her.

Azumi saw his eyes soften. Azulon was smiling at Kimiko. Any trace of authority was gone. 

"I like the name of that." he said and reaching for Kimiko. She grabbed his hand and giggled. 

"I brought you in here because that was brought to my attention, but I had no true plans of burning her hands. Doing that to a baby would be cruel. And besides," Azulon looked as Azumi, "over these few months, you and Kimiko have become family to me." Azumi was shocked to hear that. Yes, the other ladies had told her that Azulon was softer on them, but she didn't believe them. Some said it was his old age while other's said that he might be lonely. 

"My son Iroh and his son have been fighting in the war and my other son only speaks to me if it will help him move up in the ranks." Azulon took Kimiko out of Azumi's arms. The little girl grabbed his face and giggled. He gave her a smile, "You and Kimiko have truly become my family that is why I am going to fake this." He sat Kimiko on top of his dresser. "Hey Kimiko, would you stick out your hands please." he asked showing her how to do it. Kimiko looked at Azumi for approval. Azumi was shocked but shook her head yes.

Kimiko stuck out her hands. Azulon wrapped them and looked at Kimiko. "Don't ever take these off. Okay." Azumi shook her head yes. "Thank you." she whispered. Azulon picked up Kimiko. "Do not thank me yet." he said handing Kimiko back. Azumi held her daughter close. Kissing the top of her head she tried to keep from crying.

Azulon had spared them again. Why was he doing this?

There was a knock on the door. "Go get that." Azulon said sitting down on the bench. Azumi walked to the door and opened it. Ozai stood there. Azumi felt her whole body freeze under his sight. Over these last three months, the Prince had been trying to get Azumi to work under him. He would tell her that a beauty like her should not be with an old man. That if she worked under him she could be his mistress. Azumi's stomach turned at the thought of that. 

She knelt as he entered the room. "Father, I found the woman I want to marry."

Azulon raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? What is her name?" Ozai sat down on the bed, "Her name is Ursa. She is from the Hira village."

"So she isn't royalty?"

"No, but she is the granddaughter of Avatar Roku." Azulon's eyes widen. "With her blood, our lienage would grow strong." Ozai said. Azulon pondered this for a moment. "I will write a decree saying that she must marry you."

"Thank you father." Ozai stood up and bowed.

As he walked out he looked at Azumi. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could bring Azumi with me to get the princess?" Azumi wanted to refuse. She would rather clean up the stables for a week than spend a second alone with this man. Azumi looked at Azulon and tried to plead with her eyes. Azulon looked over her. "Yes, she will make Ursa feel less scared. I will watch the child myself."

Ozai raised his eyebrow. "Why would you want to watch a child that is a servant's?" Azulon took Kimiko from Azumi. "Are you questioning your father?" he asked getting angry. Ozai shook his head no. "Now you go. Azumi report back to me when you return." Azumi stood up and shook her head yes. Azumi kissed Kimiko's forehead and walked out following Ozai, afraid of what this journey would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing the interactions between baby Kimiko and Azumi. I'm going to cry when I make her older. T-T I know we still haven't got to where they are older, but we are almost there! I promise! 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> My tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. 100 years have past and Azumi was with Ozai to get the new Fire Princess._**

* * *

 

They made their way to the carriage. Azumi couldn't keep her mind off her daughter. It was odd not having Kimiko in her arms or on her back. The little girl always giggling and waving at the people they passed. She was even trying to speak to them too. Her little girl was growing up so fast. Before Azumi knows it, she will be chasing those chubby legs around the castle. Chuckling to herself, she finally understood what her mother meant all those years ago. 

The thought of Chief Arnook and his wife. They should be experiencing this. Shaking her head she cleared her mind of that thought. Arnook gave his daughter away. He doesn't deserve any of this. 

"Prince." a guard said bowing.

"Stand. We will be departing now. Please notify my father of our departure." Ozai said opening the carriage door. Azumi began to get in the carriage. "Stop miss. Servants are to sit with the driver." the guard said. 

"Azumi will be sitting with me." Ozai said. "Yes Prince. I am sorry." he said bowing.

Azumi got into the carriage first then Ozai. She sat far away from him as she could. This man radiated evil. The servants had told Azumi of rumors that they heard about Ozai. Many believe that he is planning something against his brother Iroh. There have been people leaving his room late at night. 

"I heard that your daughter is a bender." Azumi looked out the window and she shook her head yes. "I saw that my father burned her hands. Such a horrible thing to happen to a baby." Azumi shook her head yes again. She didn't like him speaking about her daughter. "For her to present this bending at this young of an age is outstanding. She would have probably been a powerful bender. Too bad she wasn't a fire bender," Ozai chuckled, "We could have made her into an amazing soldier." 

Azumi turned and looked at him. "My daughter would not become a soldier." Azumi spat. Ozai laughed, "Oh Azumi, it would not be up to you. You are a mere servant. You have no say. With just a single word I could take Kimiko from you." He leaned closer to her. "You would never be able to see her again." Azumi's eyes grew. "You wouldn't." she whispered. 

Ozai touched her cheek. "Azumi, I would never take the thing you love away. Unless you defy me." he whispered.

Azumi understood the threat he gave her. She needed to keep her place and Kimiko would stay safe. Giving him a nod, she returned her attention to the window. 

Azumi tried really hard to concentrate on the scenery. Hot tears were forming in her eyes at the thought of losing Kimiko. If she were to leave, a piece of Azumi would be gone. Even thought Azumi didn't birth her, Kimiko was her daughter. She had become a part of her and without her...Azumi might just break.

Ozai moved next to her. "You know that I think you are very attractive." he said moving her braid to her shoulder. Azumi wanted to gag at his touch. "This must upset you that I am marrying another woman. But once I found Avatar Roku's granddaughter I knew I needed to marry her to become the next fire lord instead of my brother."

Azumi had heard that Ozai was always trying to overthrow Iroh. This poor woman, her heritage will cause her much pain. "You could be my mistress though." Ozai whispered in her ear. Azumi turned around and slapped him across the face. "This poor woman is having to leave her home to become your wife because you want power and you just want to make her life worse by cheating on her! I will not be your mistress!" Ozai grabbed her arm and let his hand began to warm up.

"You have some spunk, but you should know better than to slap a prince." Steam began to come off of Azumi's wrist. "This will teach you a lesson you will never forget." Azumi screamed in pain as his hand began to get hotter and hotter. "All you have to do is apologize and I will let go." Azumi didn't want to apologize to this scum.

"Three..." His hand became extremely hot. "Two..." His hand became fire. Azumi screamed in pain as the fire grew on his hand. "I AM SORRY!" she yelled. He smiled and let go of her hand. "Good."

Azumi looked at the melted skin on her arm. The pain was unbearable. Welts were beginning to form. If she didn't heal this soon it was going to leave a horrible scar. She ripped of a part of her sleeve and wrapped it around her arm. Once she got to water she would heal it. She looked out the window and focused on the trees. She didn't cry. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

* * *

 

They pulled into the small village. Azumi's arm was now had a dull throbbing pain.  "Get out and announce who is here." Ozai said. Azumi looked at him and walked out. She scanned the crowd to try and find the young woman. There seemed to only be older adults around. Sighing, Azumi stood up straigh and shouted, "Prince Ozai is here to pick up his bride, Ms. Usra. This is a royal decree from Lord Azulon." Everyone looked around as a whisper came over the crowd.

An elderly couple walked up to her. "She isn't here, she is doing a play but I can show you to her family home." a small elderly woman said. Azumi bowed, "Thank you." 

On the walk to the house, the elderly couple talked about Usra. She apparently was to become an aspiring actress. Her and her friends gave plays. "They just got done with their season, so she should be around." the woman said. "Here is their house." said the man. "Thank you two very much. You have been a big help to the Fire Nation." Ozai said. The couple gave them a smile and bowed. 

Azumi knocked on the door. An older woman answered. Looking behind her, she saw the woman was making dinner. It was probably for her and Ursa. She gave the woman a sad smile. Ursa would not be eating with them anymore.

"Hello miss. I am Azumi, servant to Fire Lord Azulon. The Fire Lord has sent me here with his son, Prince Ozai. I have come with news." The woman looked behind Azumi and saw Ozai standing there. "Come in." She moved out of the doorway. Azumi and Ozai walked in.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked walking toward the kitchen. Azumi shook her hand no. While doing that her sleeve fell down, exposing her bandage. The woman eyes grew big. Azumi noticed and put her hand down. "I would love some." Ozai said. The woman grabbed the pot sitting on the counter. Ozai and Azumi took a seat at the table. As the woman poured their cups she noticed her hands were shaking. This must be terrifying for her. 

"We have come to tell you that your daughter has been chosen to be the bride of Prince Ozai." Azumi said once the woman sat down.

"My Ursa!"

"Yes, she is the granddaughter of Avatar Roku. She would make the Royal Fire Nation lineage strong." Azumi could see the sadness behind the woman's eyes. She probably never pictured her daughter being used this way. Azumi couldn't help but think of Kimiko's mother. She probably thought that Kimiko wouldn't be sent away. "Where is the man of the house?" Ozai asked. "Outside in the greenhouse. I'll show you out there." Her and Ozai left Azumi by herself.

Azumi listened as they talked, their voices fading with each step. Once she couldn't hear them, she knew she was safe to move. Azumi got up quickly and ran to the sink. She removed her bandage and stuck her arm in the water. The coolness of it was a relief against her burnt arm. Sighing, she looked down. The skin was red and welts surrounded her arm. In some places, the skin had melted and was hanging.

She closed her eyes and began healing herself. The pain was becoming unbearable. Azumi bit her lip so they wouldn't come running back. She needed to heal her arm, otherwise, she would have further nerve damage.

Once the healing process stopped she pulled it out and dried it off. The scar was dark red and her arm looked like dried clay. She made a fist and twisted her arm. There didn't seem to be any pain, which was good. Now she would just have to wait to see if there were any long-term effects. She heard someone running up screaming. She wrapped her arm and sat back down right when the door opened.

"Who are you?" This must of been Ursa. She was extremely beautiful. She was tall and slender. Her pale skin made her gold eyes stand out. Her brown hair was cut short and put into a small bun. "I am Prince Ozai's servant." Azumi said standing up and bowing. When she raised she saw an engagement ring. She looked away.

She didn't want to go along with this, but now she definitely didn't want to. They were ruining this woman’s life for Ozai’s pride.

"Why is the prince here?" "You've been chosen to be his wife." Azumi said. Ursa fell to her knees and grabbed the hand with the engagement ring. "I don't want to marry him though.", her eyes teared up. Azumi walked over and got on her knees. "I know. He is doing this for a selfish reason, but you must. If not this or worse will happen." Azumi showed Ursa her arm.

Ursa put her hand over her mouth. Azumi wrapped her arm back up. "When we go back request me to be your servant. I will make sure he doesn't hurt you." Azumi said. She could see the fighting happening in Ursa's eyes. Ursa gave up. "I'll go back my bags."

* * *

 

Ursa kissed her mom and dad goodbye and got into the carriage. "We will be married as soon as we get back to the castle.", Ozai said touching Ursa's face. Azumi could see the disgust on Ursa's face. "Okay." Ozai smiled, thinking he would finally be the next Fire Lord.

* * *

 

Once they got back, they walked into the throne room. Azulon walked over to her. Kimiko was squealing in his arms. Azumi ran to them and took Kimiko from his arms. “Ma!” she squealed. Azumi couldn’t help but smile at her daughter. She had missed her so much. “I hope she wasn’t too much.” Azumi said kissing Kimiko’s forehead. “She was nothing but amazing.” Azulon said with a smile.

Kimiko patted Azumi’s cheek and giggled. “I missed you too.” Azumi whispered holding her daughter close to her. Azulon gave the two a small smile. He then turned and looked at Ozai and Ursa.

 "Welcome back and welcome to your new home, Ursa.", Azulon said as descended the stairs. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity to serve the Fire Nation." Ursa said kneeling on one knee.

Azulon smiled. "Get up child. By tomorrow night you will be my daughter-in-law." Ursa stood up. "May I request something?" She said looking at Azulon.

"Yes."

"Can this woman be my servant? She has helped me so much." Ursa pointed at Azumi.

Azulon looked at Azumi, then back at Ursa. Azumi could see he didn't want to let her go. She didn't want to leave him either, but she knew she needed to protect Ursa from Ozai's anger. Azulon shook his head yes. "I would like to have her at the beginning of each day though." Azulon said. Ursa smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

 

The morning of the wedding Azumi was spending it with Azulon. "Let me see your wrist." She stuck out her hand. The scarring had gotten worse over night.

"He did this didn't he?” he asked. Azumi gave a small nod. Azulon sighed and looked at Kimiko in Azumi’s arm.

“That is why she requested you. You are keeping her safe." Azumi shook her head yes. "Good. Ozai has always had a temper on him. I am sorry for being selfish though. You and Kimiko have been a constant in my life."

She watched Azulon as he turned around and looked out the window at his kingdom. He looked older in this moment. A lot older than he had since she got here.

Azulon turned and looked at Azumi. "Please keep her safe." he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be a time skip after this! We will finally get an older Kimiko!!! Are you excited?
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> My tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

_**Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. 100 years have past and thirteen more years have passed too.** _

* * *

_After the wedding, Azumi had been moved closer to the princess. Nine months later she gave birth to a beautiful boy names Zuko. While growing up, Ozai believed at the bottom of his heart that Zuko wasn't his. Once Zuko began bending Ozai's fears slipped away. Ursa then gave birth to a baby girl, Azula. Azumi though could feel darkness in this baby's heart. As the children grew, Zuko and Kimiko grew close. It was like their souls were connected. Azumi watched from a distance as they grew older. She saw them growing closer and Azula growing farther away. It caused Azula's darkness to grow. But within that darkness, she saw a love blossoming within Zuko and Kimiko._

* * *

Kimiko had just turned fourteen. Azumi watched as she practiced her water bending. She looked more like the chief with every passing year. Her brown hair was down to her back with her curls going crazy. Her blue eyes could cut through glass.

Azumi promised her she would teach her more serious bending moves now. It made Azumi worry though. Kimiko wore her bandages everyday and they didn't do it in public, but they were discovered once. What is stopping them from being discovered again?

Once night, over these last few years, they met in the secret courtyard that Azulon had made for them. Azumi watched as Kimiko perfected one move after another. She knew one day Kimiko would grow into a master water bender. "I am going to show you some healing bending now. You will need it one day." 

"But healing is soooooo boring mom. I want to fight." Kimiko whined. Azumi laughed, "I know it is. But unlike any of the other benders we are able heal others. We need to know how so we can help our friends or those we love." Azumi put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Kimiko huffed. Yeah, she understood that healing was a essential part of water bending, but how would that help her later on in life? 

Azumi and Kimiko knelt by the pond. Azumi pulled her hair up into a bun, exposing her arm. The scar had not healed well over the years. The skin was rough and was a dark pink. Kimiko looked at the wrinkled scar on Azumi's arm. Azumi told her she got it when she tried to escape, but Kimiko knew better. Ozai hurt her. She had seen the way the man looked at her mother all these years. It was like Azumi was his prey and he was the predator. Kimiko got sick at the thought of it. 

She caught him one time flirting with his mother in the halls. He had her cornered and wouldn't let her go. Kimiko did something she shouldn't have, but she hated it. She yelled at the prince to leave her mother alone. Anger was coursing through her that if there had been water around she would have water whipped him. Azumi though didn't get Ozai to stop. She had to apologize for Kimiko's outburst and work with him the rest of the day. 

Kimiko got mad ever time she thought of Ozai taking advantage of her mother. "Kimiko!" She snapped out of her thought. "Now watch you will need this one day."

Kimiko saw something brewing behind her mothers eyes. She nodded and watch Azumi.

* * *

At dawn Kimiko walked in to Azulon's room. The years had caught up with him, but he was still able to do the things he always could. "Kimiko!" He said getting up and holding out his arms. She had never understood why Azulon spared their lives and accepted them as his own. "Grandpa." She said hugging him. She could feel how thin he had become. Pulling away, she saw how he had gotten more wrinkles. He was getting older and sooner or later, Azulon would....

Suddenly, Kimiko feared about what would happen to them if he passed. She had never met Iroh, so she didn't know what type of leader he would be. Kimiko straightened up. As long as he wasn't like Ozai then she would be okay with that.

"What brings you here this morning? Aren't you suppose to be with prince Zuko?"

"I thought I would come tell you what I learned last night." Azulon smiled as Kimiko explained her new found knowledge. When she left Azulon frowned, picking up the note Iroh had sent.

* * *

"Kimi!" Zuko ran around the corner. "Why good morning Prince Zuko." she said bowing. Zuko looked around. "You can call me Zuko. No one is around." Kimiko smiled. Ever since they were little they were drawn to each other.

When Kimiko got old enough to work on her own, Ursa assigned her to work for her children. For the first few years, Azula and Zuko fought over who Kimiko would be with. Lately though, she found herself with Zuko. They would talk about his classes and training. Kimiko would watch him practice his fire bending and give him feedback. But, her favorite thing they did was sitting by the pond and just talking.

"What are your plans today?" They began walking toward the courtyard.

"I just got done with morning training and now grandpa wants to speak with my family." Kimiko didn't remember Azulon talking about anything. He seemed fine just like every morning. "Hopefully it is news about your uncle. He has been gone for quite some time."

"Maybe, but anyways I wanted to show you something I made." Kimiko looked at him. He pulled out a necklace. The symbol on it was his family crest and it was attached to a red ribbon. "It is beautiful, but I can't wear it." Zuko frowned. "Why?" No one had told him this yet. "That is an engagement necklace. You give it to the one you want to marry. You cannot marry me. I am a servant."

"Yeah Zuzu." Azula said appearing around the corner. Kimiko backed away. She knew Azula was no good. When she would work for her, the girl did nothing but mean things. Azumi said it was because she was trying to get Ursa's attention.

"Why not? I want to marry her." Azula laughed. "Why on earth would you want to marry a servant? Besides, mom and dad have already planned who you are going to marry, remember?" Azula said poking his chest. Kimiko knew the girl. Her name was Mai. She was one of Azula's friends and to Kimiko she was as depressing as dirt.

Zuko huffed. Kimiko knew he hated it, but he wanted to get his fathers approval. That is all he has ever wanted. Azula smiled at his defeat and walked away. They walked in silence to the pond.

They sat by the edge. Each one watching the koi fish swimming around. Kimiko loved the way they swam. It was like they were bending the water too. She wanted to reach out and bend with them. "Do you wish you could change your fate?" Zuko asked kicking the water. The koi fish swam away. Kimiko looked at him. Zuko had finally grown up. He is getting taller and skinnier. His face was also fleshing out and his black hair growing longer. She blushed and looked away.

Zuko held out the necklace. "You know how I feel about you Kimi. You know we are best friends. But..."

"You want your father to love you." Kimiko said looking at him. All Zuko ever wanted was his father's approval. But Ozai refused to give it to him. He took his anger out on Zuko. Told him that he wasn't a good fire bender. He always belittled him in front of everyone. Kimiko never understood why Zuko took the abuse. 

He shook his head yes. "I am going to marry Mai." He looked at the water. "But take this necklace as a gift. It will always be a token of our friendship."

Kimiko hesitated and the took the necklace. She put it on and pulled her turtleneck up to hide it. Zuko pushed a stray hair behind her ear. Kimiko looked into his eyes. She always wondered what was going on inside his head.

Before she realized what was happening, Zuko leaned in and kissed her. Azula grinned evilly as she walked toward her father.

* * *

Azumi and Kimiko followed Ozai, Ursa, and the children to a small courtroom. Azumi's heart was racing. It was rare for Azulon to call a meeting with the whole family. Whatever it was must have been important.

When they walked into the smaller throne room. Azulon sat on the small throne at the end of the room. "Welcome." he stood up. "I have troubling news. Lu Ten was killed in battle and Iroh has gone missing." Azumi saw a quick smirk appear on Ozai's face. 

What has this man done?

"What does this mean?" Ozai asked. "They are bringing back Lu Ten's body and we are going to have a proper ceremony."

"What about Iroh?"

"We must give him space to grieve." Azulon turned and began walking back to his small throne.

"Let me be the next Fire Lord." Ozai said stepping forward. Everyone looked at Ozai. Their eyes wide at his sudden outburst. Azumi wanted to be shocked by it, but she knew Ozai would do something like this.

"What?" Azulon turned around. "I will be able to lead better than Iroh. He has gone missing.He ran away from a war," Ozai moved closer to his father, "I am always here. I can lead better than him." Azumi saw the anger take over Azulon's face. She grabbed Kimiko's hand and gave it a squeeze. Her daughter turned to her with fear in her eyes as well.

"How dare you kick your brother when he is down!" Azulon walked up to him. Azula got between them. "Grandfather I know a way that dad could prove he is better than Iroh."

Azulon looked at Azula. "You see my lovely brother is breaking his engagement vows as we speak." Kimiko's hand went to her neck. Ozai's eye darted toward Zuko, who kept a straight face. Azula went on, "You see. He has developed feelings for a non-fire bender and even worse, a servant." Azumi eyes grew big. "Oh, no." she whispered. Kimiko squeezed her hand harder. Azumi looked at her daughter as the fear in her eyes grew. 

"He even gave her an engagement necklace." Ozai was trying to hide his anger. Azula walked back to Kimiko and pulled down her turtleneck, revealing the necklace. "It is our loyal servant, Kimiko, who has taken our Zuzu's heart." Azulon kept a straight face, he knew that they were in love, but he didn't realize how much. He thought that it was just a childhood crush that would disappear in time.

"How will this show that Ozai could be a better leader?" Azulon asked, not taking his eyes off Kimiko.

Azula looked at him and smiled. "She is also a water bender. The law for not being a fire bender is the burning of their hands."

Azumi felt Kimiko's hand slip through hers as Azula pulled Kimiko up to Azulon. "Dad will burn her hands, proving he can lead with an iron fist." Azumi tried to think of a way to get Kimiko out of this, but her brain wasn't working. "Let me father. She has betrayed the royal family by trying to make Zuko not follow his destiny." Azula went and got the small table. Kimiko knew she couldn't fight this. She looked at Azumi and shook her head no.

She put her hands on the table. Ozai walked up and removed Kimiko's bandages.

"This will teach you." he whispered. He then turned to Zuko and yelled, "This will teach you all who want to defy your orders." He turned around and shot fire out of his hands. Kimiko tried not to scream, but the pain soon became so unbearable that she couldn't hold it in.

Azumi fell to her knees crying as her daughter's screams filled the room.

Ursa had to hold Zuko back as tears fell down his face. 

Azula smiled as the flames consumed Kimiko's hands.

Azulon looked away. 

"Stop!" Azulon yelled. Ozai stopped the flames. Kimiko was in tears and her throat ached. Her hands were black and red, with blisters beginning to form. "Azumi! Take her to the medics!" Azumi looked at him. Nothing was registering to her. All she could hear were Kimiko's screams. All she could think is how she had failed her daughter once again. 

"Azumi! Get up!" She snapped out of it and ran to Kimiko. Kimiko needed her. Azumi could heal her hands. As her mother, she could make this better. She looked at Kimiko's hands and began to cry. "Come on Kimiko." They slowly got up and left the room.

"Ursa! Take the kids and leave!" She did as she was told.

Once the doors shut behind her Azulon shot a fireball near Ozai's head. He barely missed. "What father?!"

"How dare you do that in front of my presence!" Azulon screamed.

"Father, you have grown soft to those servants. You needed to show them what happens when you break the rules."

"Are you questioning me about how I run my kingdom?" Azulon stepped forward, rage building up in him. Ozai got down to one knee. "No father I am not."

"You are not fit to run this kingdom. You aren't even fit to be a prince." Azulon spat and slapped Ozai. "But, father I just proved that I can!" Azulon looked down on his son. "No. What you proved to me was that you will kick an ally while they are down. You proved that you will let your youngest child, who doesn't know her place, sway you into doing her bidding. You are not worthy of the throne." Azulon turned his back and walked toward his small throne.

"For this, you will be punished."

"I will accept any form of punishment father."

"Kill Zuko." Azulon said. "Why?" Ozai asked standing up. "You kicked your brother down for losing his first and only son, now you will know his pain. Now leave before I burn you to a crisp." Ozai got up and left. He smiled, realizing he could use this to his advantage.

* * *

Later that night Azumi was with Azulon, helping him get ready for bed. Her hands couldn't stop shaking as she helped the Fire Lord on his bed. Kimiko's screams still filled her ears.

"You should be with Kimiko." he said laying down. "The medics gave her some medicine that has put her to sleep. I just can't sit there. I will keep thinking about how I couldn't save her." Azumi sat on the side of the bed and began to cry.

"Why did you spare us that day?" she asked looking at the Fire Lord. Azulon put his hand on Azumi's back. "I chose to save you because I had killed enough people in my lifetime. I was tired of killing innocent people. I was tired of killing children who would never know what it would be like to get older." Azulon looked out the window.

"When you and Kimiko came through that door I knew I could save two lives. Granted, that can never make up for the thousands I killed. I didn't plan though to accept you two as one of my own. It just happened. I am sorry I couldn't save her either."

Azumi was shocked by his words. Until now she always thought he saved them to be a barging tool. "Kimiko loves you. You and I are the only family she has ever known." Azumi said. Azulon smiled. "I am glad. I knew what was going on between the two of them. I knew since when they were little they were connected in some way. That is why I asked Ozai to arrange a marriage," he looked down at his hands, "that way Kimiko and Zuko wouldn't have to go through something like that." He looked back up at Azumi. "But, you can't stop love can you?" he asked laughing.

Azumi smiled. "No you can't."

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Azulon asked. "It is Ursa, sir." Azulon looked at Azumi. "Go, be with Kimiko. Tell her when she wakes, that I am sorry that I couldn't protect her." Azumi got up and nodded her head. She bowed and then open the door. "Good evening Ursa." Ursa smiled, "Good evening to you too." Azumi looked back at the Fire Lord. "I will be here in the morning."

* * *

Azumi watched the rise and fall of Kimiko's chest. It was late in the night. Azumi needed to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw Kimiko's on her knees screaming.

Sighing, she got up and grabbed the bucket of water. She sat next to Kimiko and removed the bandages. Azumi swallowed a cry as she looked at her daughter's hands. They were bright pink, exposing some of the muscle in places. Azumi water bend some of the water out of the bucket. Slowly, she moved it to Kimiko's hands and began the healing process again.

"I am so sorry Kimiko. I keep failing you." Azumi whispered. Tears started to fall down her face. Her daughter didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be removed from her tribe, to have to hide who is she, to have her hands burned. 

There was a knock on the door. Azumi bended the water back into the bucket. She put a towel over Kimiko's face and rewrapped her hands.

"Come in." she said wiping her face.

Zuko walked in. "Zuko, you shouldn't be here." Azumi said standing up. "I just wanted to see her one more time."

"She isn't going to die."

"I know. It is just I don't want her to get hurt again by my father, so I am going to be putting distance between us." Azumi could see the pain behind this young boys eyes. He was only thirteen and found the love of his life, but he had to witness her hands burn because of their love. 

Zuko walked up to Kimiko. "Hello Kimi. I just wanted to say how sorry I am I couldn't protect you." he whispered, moving a piece of her hair off of her face. Zuko began to cry. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Zuko it wasn't your fault." Azumi said. She put her hand on the teen's shoulders. His whole body was shaking. "It was. She was burned because of me." he cried.

Before Azumi could say anythign the sirens began going off. "LORD AZULON IS DEAD. LORD AZULON IS DEAD!" a guard shouted in the halls.

Azumi grabbed Zuko. "Leave now. Go back to your room before you are caught." She pushed him out the door.

Azumi walked over to the window as guards ran to Ozai's room. Azumi got a horrid feeling in her stomach. She closed the blinds and cried.

* * *

The next morning everyone gathered in the larger courtroom. Zuko, Azula, and Ozai sat on the royal throws. Ursa was nowhere to be found. Some of the servants said that they saw her running toward the stables last night. Many of them believe that she killed Azulon. 

Azumi couldn't pay attention to anything else as Ozai spoke. All she could do was stare at Azulon's coffin. She couldn't figure out how he could of died. Azumi didn't want to believe the rumors that Ursa did it. That woman wouldn't harm anything.

At some point, Ozai had stopped speaking and they lit Azulon's coffin on fire. Azumi watched as the man who had saved them burned. 

"My father's dying wish was to make me the new Fire Lord." Ozai said standing up. Azumi looked up and watched as they placed the crown on his head. "So in his honor, we shall complete his dying wish." It then hit Azumi. Ozai killed his father.

* * *

_A lot changed as that year progressed. Azumi and Kimiko were sent to work with Iroh once he returned. Kimiko couldn't bend anymore due to the severity of her burns. But the biggest change was that Prince Zuko was banished to find the Avatar, who hadn't been seen for over 100 years. Iroh volunteered to go with Zuko which meant that Azumi and Kimiko had to as well._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. 100 years have past and the avatar is nowhere to be seen._ **

* * *

They had spent the last three years on the sea looking for the avatar. Most of the people on the boat were convinced that the avatar was dead. That he never reincarnated. Many were talking about jumping ship and going back to the Fire Nation. That they shouldn't have to be punished for Zuko's actions. They thought they were being secretive when they spoke, but Kimiko heard everything. 

And her heart hurt because of it.

Kimiko woke up to a freezing room. Sitting up slowly she rubbed her face. Kimiko could never get use to the way her hands felt against her skin. She pulled them away and examined them in the light. Over the last three years, they had turned into a soft pink with wrinkles. If it wasn't for Azumi's healing ability her hands would be a lot worse.

Since that day Zuko kept his distance and if he talked to her it was always in a harsh tone. It hurt Kimiko. She missed the days where the two of them would sit and talk about anything under the trees. 

Kimiko sighed as she got up. Walking to her closet, her mind wandered.

What would her life be like if she couldn't bend?

Would her punishment had been different?

Would she have been killed for having a crush on Zuko? 

Kimiko shook her head as she put on her red pants and black boots. She shouldn't think those thoughts. Kimiko was lucky to be alive. Every day she thanked the spirits for that. She grabbed her matching red shirt and slide it on. Now she prayed that the spirits would bring Zuko peace. 

Kimiko walked out the door and grabbed her black coat with fur over the hood. Slinging it over her shoulder, she walked onto the deck.

Zuko stood there, looking at the ocean. It had been three years since his father had banished him from the Fire Nation to look for the avatar. With each passing day, he had become more and more consumed with finding him. That was all he saw. Nothing else mattered expect finding the avatar. It broke Kimiko's heart to see the carefree boy she knew turn into this man. 

Zuko turned his head toward her, hiding his scar. "What do you want?" he asked. Kimiko walked up beside him but kept her distance. He was taller than her now. She remembered always teasing him about being shorter than her. He would buff up his chest and say 'One day I'll be taller and you'll have to stand on your tiptoes to even see me'.

Kimiko smiled at the memory. "Good morning Prince Zuko. Iroh has requested me with the task of being with you today." Kimiko looked at him and smiled.

He looked away. "There is no need for that." he said softly. 

"I can't go against Iroh's orders." Kimiko said continuing to look at Zuko. Zuko turned backed and looked at her. The boy she remembered had vanished. Kimiko turned her head to the ocean.

They both watched as the waves rolled by. Kimiko had always loved the water, especially the waves. There was something powerful about even the smallest wave. Azumi said that it was because they remind Kimiko of herself. 

"So this is the south pole." Kimiko said looking at the icebergs. Zuko nodded, "It was rumored that the avatar was last seen flying here. Isn't this where you are from?" Zuko asked. Kimiko shook her head. "Azumi said I was born in the Northern Water Tribe."

Zuko turned to look at her. Kimiko had grown up. She kept her long brown hair braided. But there were still some curls that would escape. Zuko always wanted to reach out and tuck them in like when they were kids. But he had to remember to keep his distance. His father was watching even now.

His eyes fell on hers. They were as blue as the ocean. Zuko could see himself floating in them.

Zuko would never admit it out loud, but he missed Kimiko. Even though she was right in front of him. He wanted to reach out and pull her in his arms. Tell her that he was sorry and ask for her forgiveness. To let her know that he didn't hate her it was just that the day her hands were burned he promised himself he would never let her be hurt by him again.

He looked down and saw she was wearing gloves. He wanted to reach out and kiss her hands. Zuko put his hands behind his back.

"Why did you leave?" he asked. "Azumi never really told me why. She would just say my fate was decided before I was born."

"I know the feeling." Kimiko looked at him. She looked into his golden eyes that shined brighter than any fire could ever produce. Kimiko finally came to terms that she loved Zuko. Well, loved him as she could. Growing up she had always had a crush on him but knew that it would never develop into anything more. After her hands were burned and he stopped talking to her, she thought her heart would stop doing crazy leaps, but it never did. You cannot stop love is what Azumi told her.

She wanted to fill in the space between them, but she knew he wouldn't want that. They turned and looked at the ocean. Kimiko reached up to her neck and touched the necklace that Zuko had given her.

* * *

Iroh and Azumi watched from the top of the ship as Zuko and Kimiko talked. "My, you can tell there is something there." Iroh said. Azumi looked down at Kimiko.

"Too bad fate has been against them." she said studying her daughter. These last few years on the boat Kimiko had begun asking more questions about her heritage. It hurt Azumi that she couldn't tell Kimiko the truth. So, she only gave her small details. But, how much longer would that satisfy Kimiko? 

"You can always change your fate." Iroh said turning toward Azumi. She smiled at the older man. Iroh was wise beyond his years.

When he returned from the war to hear about Ozai being the new Fire Lord he was more concerned about Zuko. He spent his days hanging around him. Iroh would tell Zuko stories of the people he met after Lu Ten's death. Zuko's eyes would shine brightly as he listened. It seemed to be the only thing that made the boy happy after Kimiko's accident.

When Zuko was banished, Iroh had volunteered to go with him. This wasn't his son. It wasn't his responsibility to take care of him. But Iroh told Azumi that there is something inside Zuko. It just needs to be watered and loved for it to blossom.

"How does one change their fate?" Azumi asked looking back at Kimiko. Iroh rubbed his beard. "To change your fate, you must first accept that you are not bound to it."

* * *

Zuko and Kimiko stood in silence for a long time watching the ocean when a huge beam went off in the distance.

He turned to Kimiko, "Do you know what this means?" Kimiko looked at the beam. "Zuko, I don't know." He smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever, "My search is over." Kimiko looked back at Zuko, "It could be anything. The avatar hasn't been seen in one hundred years." Zuko looked at the beam too. "It had to come from a powerful source Kimiko. Who else is extremely powerful besides the avatar?"

Kimiko watched as Zuko's face lit up with excitement. She had seen this before and she knew he would just be disappointed in the end. "Zuko, it could be the celestial lights or something. I just don't want to see you get disappointed." He turned and faced her, his anger rising. "It isn't the celestial lights. It is the avatar and I need to capture him." She saw fire forming around his hands and flashbacks appeared of Ozai standing over her. 

Kimiko fell on her knees crying and held her hands close to her chest. "Please don't burn them! I am sorry for talking back." Zuko snapped out of his anger and made the fire vanish. Kimiko continued to cry as Azumi and Iroh ran out. Zuko backed up as Azumi wrapped her arms around her daughter. "What did you do?" Iroh asked.

Zuko couldn't think. He kept looking at Kimiko who was crying and mumbling to not burn her hands. His father had done this. His father just didn't scar her hands but her feelings about fire. He turned and ran to his room, not looking back.

* * *

Once they got Kimiko in her room, Iroh left to see Zuko. The look on his nephew's face when Kimiko cried was one of hurt. Azumi had told him about Kimiko and Zuko's relationship. The boy cared deeply for Kimiko. He could see it in the way he talked about her. The way he looked at her when she was in the room. His eyes always softened at the sight of her. 

Oh, how he wished things would have turned out differently. He knocked on the door. "Come in." Zuko barely said. Iroh opened the door. Zuko was sitting in front of the Fire Nation flag. Candles surrounded him as he closed his eyes. There flames growing ever so slightly. Iroh walked into Zuko's room and stood behind him. "She use to love my fire bending." he whispered. "She would love when I showed her something new I had learn." Zuko looked down.

Iroh sat beside his nephew and put his hand on his shoulder. Zuko looked at Iroh, his scar darker from the fire. "I use to love to watch her water bend. But, I took that away from her." He looked down at his hands. "No you didn't Zuko, your father did when he decided to burn those hands." Zuko clenched his fists. "If I hadn't had a crush on her then she would still be able to bend and she wouldn't be scared of me!" he shouted. The flames on the candles rose higher. 

Iroh looked at the Fire Nation flag. "I loved Lu Ten more than my own life. He was my reason for getting up each morning. I know his death wasn't natural. I know he was murdered and I believe it was by your father." Zuko stood up. "How dare you accuse him!"

Iroh slowly stood back up. "What I am saying is your father will destroy a person by hitting their weak points; not physically, but mentally. He will destroy what you love in order to get what he wants."

Zuko glared at his uncle. "Kimiko is not a weakness to me." Iroh looked at Zuko. "The people you love are your greatest weakness Zuko. He knew there was this bond between you two." Iroh looked at the boy in front of him. For the first time since his banishment, Zuko look utterly broken. "He wanted to get you under control before you disrespected our nation. He knew that if he hurt her so severely you would be under his thumb." Iroh said walking closer.

"Why would he do that to her? She had nothing to do with this." Zuko whispered. "Because he knew you would never want her to be hurt again."

Zuko turned his back to his uncle. "Kimiko isn't my weakness!" Zuko yelled louder. "Then why did you look like the world had ended when she fell down and began begging for you to spare her?" Iroh asked.

Zuko shot fire at his uncle screaming. Iroh dodged it and looked at Zuko. Tears were falling down the teens face. "Get out before I hurt you." Zuko said through clenched teeth.

Iroh walked toward the door. He turned around, "The sooner you accept it, the sooner you will be able to protect her." He shut the door as Zuko screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Sorry for taking so long. I was busy with finals. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
> My tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would give you all a big chapter since I am shit at updating the story lol.

**_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. 100 years have past and Katara and her brother discovered the new avatar. An airbender named Aang._ **

* * *

Azumi sat on the side of Kimiko's bed. Her daughter had just fallen asleep and she wanted to keep it that way. Slowly running her fingers through Kimiko's hair, Azumi studied her daughter. She thought that her daughter was better. Kimiko hadn't had an episode this bad since they left the Fire Nation. She did have small ones here and there, but it normally was never this bad. 

Azumi wondered if it had to do with Zuko. He was someone she trusted never to use fire against her. Seeing his hand's ignite, Kimiko probably thought that he was about to use it on her. She knew her daughter still had some feeling for the prince. 

Kimiko turned on her side and cuddled closer to her mother. Azumi couldn't help but smile at her daughter. Kimiko was strong and she would be able to overcome this. 

Pulling her daughter close, she realized just how long it has been since Kimiko had cuddled with her. Every time she had gotten close to her daughter she would move away. Iroh told her that it comes with the age. That every teenager will eventually think that their parents aren't 'cool'. Azumi would always chuckle and say that she is the cool mom. She ran her hand on Kimiko's back. Her eyebrow raised as her hand felt something rough and rugged on her back. She ran her hand more slowly and felt even more bumps. 

"What in the world?" Azumi whispered. She leaned over Kimiko slowly to try and not wake her daughter up. With shaking hands, she lifted the back of Kimiko's shirt up. Her heart stopped at the sight before her. 

Kimiko's whole back was covered in scars. Each one different in size and length. 

Azumi's finger traced the scars as her breathing became uneven. These were fire whip marks. She had seen them on some of the servants during her time. Someone was whipping her daughter! Azumi studied the marks on her back. From the looks of those marks they were old. She quickly pulled down Kimiko's shirt. Trying to control her breathing, she moved her daughter off of her. She got up and put a blanket over Kimiko. Everything in her body was screaming to protect her daughter. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Azumi whispered never taking her eyes off Kimiko's face. Kimiko stirred, but didn't wake. How long had her daughter suffered from this? Azumi could have done something to stop this. Kimiko didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve any of this. 

The room became overwhelming hot and the world began to spin. Azumi needed to get out. She needed to breathe. 

She ran out of the room quickly. Closing the door behind her, she let out a cry that would break anyone's heart. Azumi, for the millionth time, had failed in protecting her daughter. Sliding down the door, Azumi cried out and cursed the spirits.

* * *

Iroh stood on the deck of the ship. The South Pole breeze felt amazing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

Iroh knew he shouldn't have pushed Zuko like that. The boy was still healing over everything. By doing that he might have pushed the healing process back. 

The door opened behind him. He glanced to see Azumi walking toward him. Over the years, the older man had come to see her as a friend. Azumi was a loving and caring person. She was also very good at making tea which was a plus in Iroh's book. When Azumi was sent to work for him he had let her know that they were equals. and that she would be treated as such. He never went back on his word either, even when Ozai yelled at him in front of the whole council. 

He turned to look at his friend. The smile from his face disappeared when he saw her. Azumi looked like she had aged twenty years. Her gray and brown hair was going in different direction. Her eyes were swollen and red. 

"Azumi..." he said as she stopped in front of him. 

The older woman looked up at him. Her eyes looked sad and her spirit broken. The only way for this to happen was Kimiko. "Am I a good mother?" she asked her voice hoarse. This took Iroh by surprise. Everyone knew that Azumi was an amazing mother. She had and would do everything in her power to keep her daughter safe. She raised Kimiko right and showed her love and respect. 

"I think you are a brilliant mother." Iroh said placing a hand on her shoulder. Azumi was tense under his touch. "Then why do I keep failing Kimi?" she asked. Iroh shook his head. Kimiko's episode today must have struck something within his friend. He knew that Azumi lived every day with the guilt of Kimiko's hands being burned. Everyday Iroh would tell her that it wasn't her fault. Ozai had spies in the kingdom and that is probably how it was found out. 

"You have never failed Kimiko," he said gently. 

Azumi closed her eyes as tears fell down her face. Kimiko's episode must have brought up these feelings. Iroh wanted to help his friend feel better, but he just didn't know how. When Azumi got in this state, there was just no bringing her out. 

"Azumi-" "Kimiko has fire whip scars on her back!" Azumi shouted. Iroh pulled his hand away and looked at the older woman. "What..."

She bit her lip, trying to hold back more tears. "She has fire whip scars all over her back Iroh." Iroh felt his heart stop at this. "Are they fresh?" he whispered. Azumi shoot her head no. "That's good." 

"Why didn't she tell me Iroh? I could have stopped it. I could have-" Azumi put her head in her hands and cried out. Iroh pulled his friend close to him. He knew that Azumi couldn't have done anything about the whippings. But, he would not tell her that. He also knew that Kimiko didn't want to worry her mother any more than she already had. The girl knew Azumi stressed over her every waking minute. She just wanted to keep her mother safe. 

He rubbed her back as he let her cry. "If there are no new ones, that means they have stopped. She is safe Azumi," he whispered. Iroh hoped this would calm his friend down. Azumi shook her head and pulled away. "You're right. She is," she said wiping her eyes. Iroh smiled as she calmed down. 

A guard walked out and said, "Kimiko has woken up. Would you like me to send her here?" Iroh shook his head no. "I actually was going to go to her. After this morning I feel like she needs a nice warm cup of tea," Iroh said with a smile. The guard nodded as Iroh walked toward him. "Could you also bring my dear friend Azumi some tea too," he whispered. "Yes sir," the guard responded. 

Iroh turned back and gave her one last look. Azumi was looking at the sky. Her eyes were searching for something. Iroh turned around hoping she found what she needed. 

* * *

 

Iroh knocked on Kimiko's door. "Just one second." Iroh waited patiently as Kimiko put on her robe. He couldn't believe that she was being abused over those years at the palace. Looking back though, it did explain a few things. Kimiko would always flinch if Azumi touched her. She never seemed to get better and her episodes would sometime be so extreme that she would pass out. 

While waiting for her, Iroh fell into his thoughts.

Did Kimiko suffer alone or did she go to someone after every whip?

How many times did this occur?

Did she cry or sit and take it? 

The opened the door drawing Iroh's attention away from his thoughts. "If I had known it was you I would have dressed nicer, Master Iroh." He glanced and saw she wasn't wearing her gloves. Her hands were wrinkled with scaring and if you looked closely you could see they were a little bit pinker than the rest of her. He wondered if her back looked like that. Iroh shook his head lightly. He shouldn't be thinking those thoughts.

"I thought I would bring you some jasmine tea and please, just call me Iroh."

Kimiko smiled an opened the door more for him to come in. "I love your tea! How do you make it?" He was glad to see that Kimiko's mood had changed from this morning. Iroh smiled and sat it down, "The secret ingredient is love." She smiled and sat down on the cushion.

Iroh enjoyed making the people around him happy. It was something that he started to do after the death of his son. He realized that all this war brought was sadness and he wanted to change that.

He sat across from her. "Would you like to play a game of Pai Sho?" Kimiko nodded her head. "You might beat me though. I am not too good at this game," she laughed. Iroh laughed back, "And you think I am?" Kimiko took a sip of her tea. "Yeah. I've watched you beat many of people on our journey."

"Do you want to know my secret?" Kimiko shook her head yes. "You'll have to beat me first!" he said laughing. Kimiko couldn't help but laugh. Iroh knew how to cheer her up.

* * *

"Where is he?" Zuko asked tapping his foot. Azumi was sitting at the little table the crew had brought out. Grabbing her teacup, Azumi thanked the spirits that Iroh had become a friend to her. She was glad that she had confessed her discovery to Iroh. Azumi didn't know if she could have handled that by herself. The thought of failing her daughter sent her into a headspace she didn't like and Iroh always knew how to help her out of it. 

"He will be here soon Zuko. You know how Iroh is." Azumi said drinking some tea. "I need to be training. I will be going up against the most powerful bender in the world soon. I need to be prepared," Zuko said the anger rising in his voice. "If I was you I would train that temper of yours. One day you might hurt someone with it." Azumi said taking another zip.

As soon as the words were out Azumi regretted it. Zuko flinched at her words. Scolding herself, Azumi knew that Zuko would never hurt her daughter. He loved her in his own broken way. She was just taking out her frustration on him. Later she would apologize to the teen. 

Zuko shot a glare at her at her. Since this morning Azumi seemed to have aged so much. Kimiko's episode must have been a lot worse than he thought. He wasn't shocked though that she had one. It was bound to happen. There are scars that people have that even time cannot heal. His shoulders relaxed. Zuko knew that feeling all too well. 

"What are you going to even do once you capture the avatar?"

"I am going to return home with honor," Zuko said standing straighter. "How high of a cost is your honor? High enough to fight an old man?" Zuko stared at her. This woman was starting to get on her nerves. She knew how important this was to him. His whole life depended on finding him. "My honor is what is most important to me."

Azumi sighed and sat her tea down. "I remember when Kimiko was the most important thing to you." Zuko was about to say something when Iroh walked out. "Okay, lets began."

* * *

Azumi watched as Iroh trained Zuko. It made her miss the days of training Kimiko. She was a good learner and Azumi knew that she would have been a master bender if...

"Again," Iroh said calmly. They had been at this for a while now and Azumi couldn't even figure out what Zuko was doing wrong.

Zuko sighed and did the move again. "No!" Iroh yelled. "Power in fire bending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." Iroh demonstrated what he was saying. "Get it right this time."

Azumi smiled. She had told Kimiko something similar to that when she was starting out. Kimiko liked to think that water bending was a rough form of bending. She would try to slash the trees and create a weapon out of the water. It took time and a lot of patience for her to finally learn that water isn't about that. It is about feeling the water flow and using to your advantage. It is too heal and protect, not harm and kill. 

Zuko screamed, "Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready." Iroh shook his head no. "You are impatient. You have yet to master your basics." Iroh glared at Zuko. "Do it again!"

Zuko knocked a guard down with fire bending and then ran up toward Iroh. "The sages tell us that the avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic fire bending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!" Iroh sighed and sat down next to Azumi. "I will, but first I must discuss our Pai Sho later tonight with Azumi" Iroh sat down grabbing the tea set.

Zuko rolled his eyes and stormed off. Azumi and Iroh looked at each other and laughed.

"That boy sure does have a temper on him," Azumi said. "Yeah, but it won't do him any good." Iroh took a sip of tea.

"Do you ever miss it?" Iroh asked. "Miss what?"

"Teaching Kimiko?" Azumi looked down. She had confessed to Iroh that she, herself, was a water bender. Well, more like he walked in on her healing one of the servants who cut her hand opened. The older man smiled and told her that her secret was safe with him.

"I miss it. She was such a good student and she would have made an excellent waterbender." Iroh put his arm on Azumi shoulder. "I am so sorry for what my brother has done to you and your daughter." Azumi looked at him, rubbing her scarred wrist. "You shouldn't apologize for what your brother did and besides it was Azula who encouraged him to do it."

Iroh looked down. "My niece is something else."

"That she sure is." They both took a drink of tea.

* * *

Kimiko was running around the boat trying to find Zuko. He needed to see this. It was extremely important.

She ran the corner and collided with him. Looking up she giggled at the prince. "Well, good afternoon Prince Zuko." He looked down at her. His face softened at the girl before him. "Good afternoon Kimiko."

She missed the days when he called her Kimi. "Did you just get back from training?" she asked. He nodded. "If you want to consider it training." Kimiko smiled at him. "Funny as ever Prince Zuko." He gave her a quick smile. "Did you need Iroh?" he asked. Kimiko shook her head. "I actually need you. There is something you need to see. Come quick." She grabbed his hand and ran toward the top of the ship.

He looked down and saw the gloves were back on. He wanted to apologize for earlier but couldn't think of the proper words.

"What is it?" Zuko asked. "You'll see." she teased giving him a wink.

They got to the very top of the ship. Kimiko turned the telescope toward him. Being up here, just the two of them, reminded Zuko of those nights under the tree. He looked down at the brown-haired girl before. Did he love her? What were these feelings that he had for her?

"I was standing up here when I saw a flare go up in the air. Look through the scope." Zuko did. He saw a tiny figure carrying another figure. It was using air bending to get off the old fire navy ship. "It has to be the avatar!" Kimiko said excitedly. Zuko turned around and hugged her. "Thank you!"

Kimiko didn't know what to do; it had been so long since Zuko had even touched her. "You're welcome. Now come on." Kimiko broke away from the hug before she cried. "Let's go restore your honor."

* * *

They pulled up to the small southern water tribe village. "Stay on board Kimiko," Iroh said as the hatch went down. Kimiko nodded her head. She understood why Iroh wanted her to stay here; because someone would firebend and it might cause another attack. With one still fresh in the air she knew it was best if she stayed on the boat.

She watched as everyone walked down to the village. She really wanted to see what the avatar looked like so she snuck up to the edge of the ship.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw a very young boy with Airnomad clothes and an arrow tattoo walk forward. "There is no way that is the avatar. He is too young." Kimiko said to herself.

How could they capture a young child and send him to get killed by Ozai?

She watched as Zuko got mad. His fist were clenched and she could see his whole body tense. She knew this was her time to leave. Kimiko walked back down to her room, not giving the others a second thought.

* * *

Kimiko heard a loud bang on her door. She opened it and saw a fire nation solider laying there unconscious. "Why hello." She looked up and saw the boy with the arrow tattoos from earlier. "My name is Aang. I'm the avatar."

"My name is Kimiko. I am a waterbender." Aang's eyes got really big. "Really! You could teach me to waterbend!" Kimiko smiled and then frowned thinking about her hands. "Sadly, I can't."

"Why?" Aang asked tilting his head to the side. Kimiko looked around and then took off her gloves; exposing her burnt hands.

"My hands were burned because I could bend." The anger on Aang's face was clear as the sky. "Did the guy who captured me do this to you?" Kimiko shook her head no really fast. "His father did." Aang seemed to get angrier. "How could someone do this! Come with me! We are going to escape." Before Kimiko could respond Aang grabbed her hand and began running.

"Please wait you have to listen to me!" Kimiko yelled. "What?" Aang asked as they busted through the door. The world around them went silent. 

Zuko stood there with guards all behind him. His eyes grew big when he saw the avatar had Kimiko. "Let her go!" he growled. "No! You let your father burn her hands, because she wasn't a fire bender. I am taking her away from you," Aang shouted. Zuko's rage grew. He had just hit a very very open wound for the prince.

"You let her go now!" He flung fire at Aang and Kimiko. Suddenly, Kimiko was back in the Fire Nation palace, on her knees begging for them not to do it. Crying as the whip hit her back. The smell of burning flesh was everywhere. 

She screamed and fell to her knees. "No Azula! Please don't! I won't talk back! Please don't have them burn me again!" she shouted as tears fell down her face.

Zuko stopped, "Azula?" Aang got down on one knee, "It is okay. I'll save you." Kimiko looked at him, being drawn out of her flashback. 

Save her? How could he save her? No one could.

He airbended everyone down. "Kimiko look! Our ride is here." Kimiko looked up and saw a huge flying bison landed on the ship; on it were two water tribe members. "Aang hurry!" the girl yelled.

Aang grabbed Kimiko's wrist. "Trust me," he whispered to her. 

Kimiko looked at him and then Zuko. He didn't like her anymore. He didn't even like she was on this ship with him. Even after all of that though, she still had feelings for him. But, she couldn't be around him anymore, not with the uncontrollable temper he had; especially with her episodes coming back.

Azumi once said that we are tied to our fate, but Kimiko didn't want to be tied to a fate were she was afraid of the man she loved.

So she grabbed Aang's hand.

Together, they ran toward the bison. Aang would push people away with each step. 

Once they got to the bison Aang airbended them up. "Who is this?" the boy with the pony tail asked. "No time for questions Sokka. We got to get out of here!" Aang shouted. "Yip, yip Appa."

The bison began to fly. Kimiko couldn't believe it. She looked over and saw Zuko. "KIMIKO!" he yelled. Azumi and Iroh had made it to the deck to see her flying away. "KIMIKO!" Azumi yelled running to the edge. "MOM! I LOVE YOU!" Kimiko yelled. Zuko ran to the crew. "FIRE AT THE FLYING BISON NOW!"

"NO!" Azumi shouted at Zuko. "KIMIKO IS UP THERE!" 

The crew ran to the cannon and aimed toward them. "Aang we got trouble!" Sokka yelled. Aang turned around. When they shot the fire ball Aang used his airbending to send it into the glacier; causing it to crumble onto the ship. Kimiko looked back and saw Azumi standing there, tears falling down her face.

* * *

Once they knew they were safe, Aang turned around. "Everyone, this is Kimiko. Kimiko this is everyone." Kimiko nodded hello.

"Why did you bring her with us! She could be a fire nation spy."

"I am not," Kimiko said sitting up. She looked at the boy. He looked to be her age. His blue eyes were staring daggers into Kimiko. "I am from the Northern Water Tribe. I was captured and enslaved by the Fire Nation before the age of one!" Sokka looked at her, "I still don' t believe you." Kimiko stood up. She did not want to show them her hands, but they didn't leave her any choice. Slowly she removed her gloves and showed them her hands. "Look at my hands! They were burned so I couldn't water bend any more!"

The boy looked away. Clearly regretting that he pushed her to show them her hands. 

The girl looked at her. "You were a waterbender?" Kimiko shook her head yes. "My name is Katara! I am a waterbender. Do you think you could teach me and Aang?" she asked getting close to Kimiko. She glanced at her and sighed. Kimiko literally told them that she couldn't bend anymore. "I could show you motions, but the water will not bend for me any more." Katara smiled really big. "Thank you!"

Aang looked at Kimiko. "Who was that Azula person you were talking about on the boat?" Kimiko looked down at her hands. She hated talking about the princess. Yes, Azula was a mean person, but she was lonely. Kimiko learned that when she worked under the girl. Azula acted like she hated Kimiko but she would look devastated every time she had to leave for the night. All Azula ever wanted was a friend. 

"That is Prince Zuko's youngest sister. After their father become Fire Lord I was assigned to be her servant," Kimiko said. "Why did you scream her name when he shot fire at us?" Aang asked. Kimiko did want to tell them the real reason. That a few times Kimiko didn't do what the princess wanted and as punishment, she was fire whipped by a guard until she couldn't scream. 

It wasn't really Azula's fault that she acted that way. Her father had taught her that was the way to punish. To hurt and have them beg.  

Her father taught her a lot of bad things. 

Katara put a hand on Kimiko's wrist. "You don't have to tell us," she whispered wiping Kimiko's tears away. She didn't even know she was crying. Aang looked a little confused. "The Fire Nation never did this." Kimiko looked at him. 

How did he not know about that? 

Katara shook her head. "Don't say anything," she whispered to her. Kimiko raised an eyebrow. So, Aang didn't know about what the Fire Nation had done. This posed a new question. What had he been doing these last one hundred years? Katar leaned in, "He doesn't want to admit it. I tried to tell him, but he kinda shut down. Just give him time."

Kimiko glanced at Aang. He was talking to the air and giggling. Kimiko felt her heartbreak. Someone so young had to learn about the fate of his people. Someone so young who had to stop this war before it was too late. 

She looked down at the ocean expecting Zuko to be hot on their trail. Her heart ached for him, but she needed to leave and change her fate. Kimiko reached up to grab her necklace and realized it was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have had a lot of questions sent to me on tumblr about this fanfic! (It makes me happy every time I see one!) I thought I would answer two of the most asked questions on here. Spoiler free of course! 
> 
> Question one: How was Kimiko able to lose her bending from her hands being burned? I got the idea from the episode where Aang gets shot in the back with lightning. It completely blocked his chakra from flowing. In this version, the Fire Nation already knew that by hitting those points it blocks it off, so when they burn the hands or feet they are "permanently" blocking the chakra.  
> Question two: Will we see how they learned of Kimiko's water bending? Yes! The reason it isn't revealed is that it is going to be used in how Zuko comes to terms with why he does the things he does with Kimiko. Zuko knows how they found out and it played a big factor in the reason he decided to stay away from her. 
> 
> If you all have any questions or comments, post them on here or send them to me on tumblr! I love every one of them!


End file.
